Banho
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Ué, você não percebeu? Faz mais de duas horas que você subiu para chamar l'Amerique. USxUK


Mais uma história random que me veio à mente enquanto eu catitava alguns albuns de Hetalia no Facebook. Notem que o clichê todo dos personagens é puramente proposital, para dar o ar da graça das piadas constantes. Eu poderia classificar essa história como verdadeiramente PWP, porque o único objetivo dela é mesmo saciar as mentes pervertidas das donas leitoras (e leitores) que a leem, ou seja, não passa de uma desculpa capenga pra indecência.

Uma coisa: durante a narrativa, não se preocupem se eu alternar entre Alfred e Arthur e América e Inglaterra. Nessa fic, é tudo farinha do mesmo saco.

Outra coisa: Se minha memória não falha, é muito provável que esse seja o maior lemon que já escrevi . Yay pra mim. *joga confeti*

Ah sim, e também comecei a trabalhar em um outro projeto, também _AméricaxInglaterra_ que não devo tardar em postar por aqui. Na verdade, são dois projetos, mas preferi caminhar com uma coisa de cada vez, pelo menos por enquanto. Ah, e provavelmente será uma história com capítulos.

Obviamente, Hetalia não me pertence. Mas quem dera...

Enjoy ~

* * *

Inglaterra ora batia o pé impacientemente, ora consultava o relógio. Sua irritação era gritante. Passava das sete e meia, horário em que os países hospedados ali no hotel haviam combinado de se encontrar no salão principal. A finalidade era simples: Arthur sediava mais um encontro do G8 e, para variar um pouco a agenda, propusera um programa informal durante noite, ao final da conferência, mais especificamente em um dos melhores pubs de Londres. Alemanha, Itália, França, Japão, Rússia e até aquele sujeito que ninguém conseguia se lembrar quem era estavam lá. Mas claro, faltava o _América_.

"Era de se esperar, não?_ L'Amerique_ nunca cumpre os horários, pra variar."

"Vee~ Sinto tanta fome." Suspirou Itália.

"Você já tentou telefonar?" Perguntou Japão, na tentativa de acalmar os nervos locais.

"Já." Bufou Inglaterra. "Mas ele não atende."

"Posso subir e chamá-lo." Alguém disse.

"Quem disse isso?" Perguntou Feliciano.

"Eu... Canadá."

Os presentes se entreolharam.

"Que tal se eu subisse e o convecesse a se tornar um comigo?" Sugeriu Rússia com um grande sorriso no rosto, recebendo dos outros países olhares que mesclavam surpresa e terror.

"Er... Não é uma boa ideia." Pigarreou Alemanha. "Inglaterra, já que você é o anfitrião, penso que seria melhor que você fosse até lá. Além de que você é um dos poucos de nós que ele ouve... Ou faz de conta que ouve, pelo menos."

O aludido franziu o cenho. "Encorajador. Mas você está certo, eu sou o anfitrião e eu propus a ideia de sairmos para descontrair. Vou buscar aquele idiota imediatamente. Me esperem aqui embaixo."

"_Oui oui_, esperaremos. Trate de não demorar muito, por favor. Não quero criar raízes enquanto vocês dois descobrem as maravilhas do _l'amour_."

"Dá um tempo, _frog_." Grunhiu, levemente corado, caminhando em direção ao elevador. Com um suspiro, Arthur lamentou a displicência da ex-colônia. América sempre fazia isso, se atrasando para qualquer compromisso, principalmente quando Inglaterra estava encarregado de organizá-lo. Era quase como se ele fizesse de propósito, com a única e singular finalidade de irritar o mais velho. Essa ideia partia o coração de Arthur. Por que Alfred era tão implicante? Por qual capricho egoísta ele insistia em maltratar o coração de Arthur, agindo daquela maneira indiferente aos sentimentos do inglês? Incontáveis vezes ao dia, o ex-Império desejava não estar preso à sua ex-colônia por um vínculo afetivo platônico tão poderoso. Era a sua maior fraqueza.

O fato de estar tão absorto nos próprios pensamentos não impediu seus pés de levá-lo quase que automaticamente ao seu destino. Quando menos esperava, Inglaterra já estava em frente ao quarto 501, o que Alfred habitualmente escolhia quando lhe visitava. Suspirando, como se tentasse ganhar paciência, Arthur bateu na porta uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. E aí Arthur começou a ficar preocupado.

"PELO AMOR DE CRISTO, ALFRED F. JONES, ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA!" O tom de voz de Arthur mesclava irritação e preocupação, quase que em uma harmonia bipolar.

Ele esperou mais alguns minutos, seguro que se a demora na resposta persistisse, ele arrombaria aquela porta não importasse como. Mas então abriu. E Arthur súbitamente desejou que aquilo não tivesse acontecido.

"Como é? Você ainda estava no _banho_?" Guinchou sem nenhum traço de masculinidade na voz. Não sabia se sentia uma queimação na bochecha por conta da raiva ou por conta do traje nada usual de Alfred... Mais especificamente, da toalha. Inglaterra violentamente desviou o olhar pra qualquer outro ponto próximo.

"_Yep_. Por quê?"

"Por quê? Como assim _por quê_? Por Deus, América, nós marcamos de estarmos todos prontos às SETE E MEIA. _SETE E MEIA,_ não oito, nem nove..."

"Ahhhh? Que horas são?"

"Quase oito e meia." Grunhiu irritado, ainda sem encarar o outro.

O americano deu uma risada nervosa.

"Uh... Desculpa, Iggy. Não vi o tempo passar."

"Ah claro, sempre as desculpas. É o quê agora? Heróis não tem que se preocupar com o tempo?" Perguntou com a voz alterada, finalmente encarando América nos olhos.

"Não se irrite tanto. Prometo que já termino o banho." Alfred percebeu o olhar ainda irritado e a expressão descrente do outro. "Você pode ficar aqui e esperar." Acrescentou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. E, de repente, Arthur lembrou da situação de Alfred e sentiu suas bochechas arderem.

"Não acho necessário." Respondeu, falhando em desviar um olhar curioso que percorria cada centímetro do tórax do maior, descendo e descendo...

"Você tem certeza?" A pergunta veio em um tom completamente desconhecido para o inglês. Um tom altamente provocante que América jamais se aventurara a dirigir para Arthur antes. Um tom embargado, que mesclava diversão e tinha um quê de sensualidade, o que causou um arrepio que se propagou da base ao topo da espinha do inglês. Mas Arthur certamente acreditava que havia imaginado tudo.

"A-absoluta."

Arthur notou com certo interesse como uma mão de Alfred se deslocou da sua cintura cada vez mais para baixo, sem pressa, como se nada quisesse. Ele engoliu seco.

"Vamos, entre. Prometo que não vou demorar nadinha." Havia um sarcasmo na voz de América que Arthur falhou em captar.

"Se você parar de insistir, tudo bem. Mas qualquer demora excessiva nós vamos embora e deixamos você aí."

"Ok!" Sorriu o americano.

América deu passagem para Inglaterra entrar no quarto. O inglês pigarreou desconfortável ao passar ao lado do americano, sequer se dignando a olhá-lo. Não, em vez disso, buscou distração em uma tentativa de analisar o ambiente local, que estava verdadeiramente caótico. Roupas, sapatos, objetos todos aleatoriamente espalhados pela cama, sofá, mesa e todos os outros espaços possíveis. Típico do América.

"Isso aqui está um desastre." Atestou, tirando uma meia suja de cima da cama. "Nojento. Você deveria prestar mais atenção na organização, América, ainda vai perder documentos importantes assim."

América entrava no banheiro quando respondeu o seu "é" com um tom um tanto quanto indiferente, ganhando um suspiro irritado do mais velho. Inglaterra recolheu do chão algumas roupas não exatamente sujas e as atirou em uma poltrona, junto com a pilha que ali já estava. Estava além de seu entendimento a capacidade que a ex-colônia possuía de desorganizar qualquer ambiente, mesmo em um curto espaço de tempo. A exemplo de um quarto de hotel onde ele só estava havia quatro dias. Enquanto tentava organizar, Inglaterra mal percebeu que começou a cantarolar uma música qualquer.

"_Iggy_!" Inglaterra ouviu o mais novo chamar, a voz relativamente abafada pelo som do chuveiro. A pausa posterior ao chamado foi aterradora. "Por que você não vem tomar banho comigo?"

"O-O QUÊ? V-VOCÊ É IDIOTA OU O QUÊ? NÃO, ABSOLUTAMENTE NÃO!"

"Por quê?" Inglaterra sentiu a falsa ingenuidade no tom do outro.

"Ora, América, não seja denso! Você não é mais uma criança para que eu tome banho com você! Somos os dois crescidos o suficiente para... Isso."

"Awww, mas Iggy..."

"Sem mas. E não me chame de Iggy! Agora se apresse, você já está atrasado o bastante!"

Silêncio. Arthur suspirou, sentindo as bochechas quentíssimas e um formigamento esquisito na barriga. O quão idiota América era? Sério, pedir para tomar banho juntos? Aquela proposta era definitivamente inviável, inaceitável e ridícula.

"Por quê?" O sussurro ao pé de seu ouvido lhe causou arrepios e Inglaterra percebeu que havia pensado aquilo alto demais. "Eu não vejo nenhuma inviabilidade na minha proposta."

"I-Idiota." Como ele havia chegado ali tão depressa?

"Me desculpe, Iggy, mas eu sabia que você não aceitaria o convite se não à força."

"Iggy não! Oi, América, me ponha no chão agor... Oh, Santo Cristo, você está... O-onde diabos está a sua toalha?"

"Hm? Minha toalha?" Perguntou genuinamente inocente, dessa vez, mas de fato nada abalado por seu estado. "Não sei. Deve ter caído."

Por pudor, Inglaterra mantinha os olhos fortemente fechados. América o carregava em estilo matrimonial, o que fez com que Arthur se debatesse na tentativa de se livrar do colo e de toda a posição altamente constrangedora. Mas o idiota era forte.

"M-me s-solte, i-idiota! O que você tem na cabeça, você está nu! Eu já disse que não vou tomar banho que você! Agora ponha-me no chão! Já! Oi, América, estou falando com você, não se faça de surdo!" Protestos prontamente ignorados, Inglaterra se mortificou ao sentir o hálito quente do outro chocar-se com o seu pescoço e seus efeitos em seu próprio corpo.

"Iggy, você parece tenso, muito tenso. Eu já disse que banhos ajudam a relaxar?"

E lá estava América brincando com o pescoço do inglês, sua única resistência era o corpo tenso do outro. O maior aproveitou para lamber, chupar, morder e depositar selinhos na extensão do pescoço do outro que conseguia alcançar e percebeu que a cada avanço, o corpo do outro se retraía mais.

"Hmm... Eu te disse que meu nome não é Iggy... O que você está fazendo?" Sua voz era fraca, incerta e hesitante, como se Inglaterra realmente estivesse aproveitando o momento, mas, ao mesmo tempo temendo-o.

Alfred se distraía lambendo a bochecha do inglês e logo se dirigiu rumo à sua orelha. Lá, se utilizou das mesmas artimanhas que havia usado no pescoço agora avermelhado de Arthur, dedicando-se principalmente a brincar com o lóbulo. "Hmmm... Banho de gato." Disse, por fim.

"Mas que merd... Mmmmfff" América evitou que Inglaterra protestasse mais, calando-o com um beijo.

Era ardente, necessitado, quase que um gesto de libertação após séculos de repressão. Um gesto de puro deleite. América não tratou de se conter nem um pouco, tampouco tentou sustentar o romantismo de um contato casto: suas ações traduziam o desejo que há muito tempo reprimia dentro de si. E para a sua surpresa – porque até mesmo os mais seguros de si se surpreendem – Inglaterra respondeu no mesmo ritmo, com a mesma urgência. Suas mãos agarraram-se aos cabelos da ex-colônia, acompanhando o movimento de ambas as cabeças, enquanto suas línguas dançavam em um ritmo desesperadamente sincronizado.

Arthur não realmente percebeu o momento em que Alfred se ajoelhou no chão, sentando-o com um notável carinho na lajota fria. As mãos de América percorriam toda a extensão das costas do Inglaterra, tateando, acariciando e brincando com a pele imaculada, que se arrepiava a cada toque. Foi quando Inglaterra percebeu que seu paletó marrom já repousava no chão, sem a exata noção de quando aquilo acontecera. Além do fato de que sua camisa social estava consideravelmente amassada e parcialmente desabotoada. Bem, tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Não havia tempo para pensar. Inglaterra, já desinibido, levou as mãos ao já excitado membro do outro, fazendo com que ele arfasse. Inglaterra não pensou muito antes de começar a movimentar as mãos em um movimento contínuo de sobe e desce, sem muita urgência a princípio, sustentando um ritmo lento, quase que torturante.

"Ohh, _yes_... Mmm" Ouviu América suspirar em sua boca, já que em momento algum os dois haviam cessado os beijos desesperados.

As mãos de América, por sua vez, brincavam com os rosados mamilos do inglês, enrijecendo-os com as provocações e arracando do parceiro alguns suspiros excitados. Obviamente, Arthur ainda lutava para reprimir os gemidos, envergonhado demais ou orgulhoso demais para ceder à essa tentação. América abandonou os lábios de Inglaterra para se ocupar de seu pescoço mais uma vez, não sem antes receber um protesto descontente da parte do inglês. Sem os lábios de Alfred sobre os seus, tornava-se mais complicado conter os gemidos e a luta de Arthur para assim fazê-lo aumentou o ritmo de sua respiração ainda mais. E eles mantiveram o ritmo por algum tempo: As mãos de Arthur aumentavam o ritmo no membro de Alfred, enquanto que este se divertia, ora explorando o corpo do inglês, ora suspirando e arfando pelo prazer daquele contato, quando Alfred finalmente chegou à conclusão que já era hora de avançar naquele jogo.

Delicadamente, o americano retirou as mãos do outro de seu lugar de atividade e carregou Arthur até a banheira, sentando-o na beira. Tornando a beijá-lo, terminou de desabotoar a camisa do loiro, atirando-a para um canto do banheiro. Em seguida, desceu as mãos e retirou-lhe o cinto, desabotoou-lhe a calça, as boxers... Tudo, até deixar Inglaterra completamente despido, exposto para o América e para o América somente. Considere o egoísmo da ex-colônia, que desejava aquele antigo império desde os tempos mais remotos, desde que aprendera o verdadeiro significado da palavra desejo, mas que também o amava desde antes de entender o que significava, de fato, o amor.

E lá estavam eles, beijando-se como se não houvesse amanhã na beira da banheira, ignorantes ao sentimento correspondido, preocupados somente com aquele momento e inconscientes de sua própria finitude. Era o presente e o presente somente que importava, nada mais. E por mais que não admitissem para si mesmos, o que tinham não era mais do que medo de romper com toda aquela mágica forjada tirânicamente pela nação mais nova.

América não precisou levar Inglaterra à água, muito pelo contrário. A nação inglesa mergulhou na banheira, envolvendo Alfred pelo pescoço e puxando o americano consigo. Pelo fato de a banheira estar completamente cheia, uma quantidade razoável de água transbordou, mas eles pouco se importaram. Estava se tornando muito quente, apesar do ambiente úmido. As pernas de Arthur envolveram a cintura de Alfred e ambos arfaram quando seus membros excitados roçaram um no outro. América procurou novamente por aquele tipo de contato e mais de uma vez. Com os corpos molhados, o atrito subitamente diminuiu.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, as mãos de Alfred rumaram na direção do estreito orifício de Arthur, inicialmente acariciando o local para dar a entender qual seria o próximo passo. O inglês tensou-se com a percepção, mas não retrocedeu e, para mostrar isso ao parceiro, agarrou-se mais forte a ele. Os olhos azuis cintilaram de alegria com a resposta positiva e Arthur pôde jurar que sem os óculos, o azul se tornava ainda mais penetrante, quase que intimidante.

Inglaterra sentiu um dedo molhado invadir-lhe o espaço pessoal, o que lhe causou uma dor incômoda, mas perfeitamente suportável.

"_Ouch_." Sibilou o inglês.

"Desculpa." Respondeu o americano com um sorriso travesso.

"Calado e continua." Retrucou corando ainda mais, se possível.

O intruso logo passou a se movimentar dentro do Inglaterra, transformando aquele desconforto inicial em uma sensação bastante prazerosa. Inglaterra estava certo de que já não conseguiria mais conter o tão evitado gemido. Estava lá, na ponta da língua, gritando por liberdade.

E a liberdade veio com o segundo dedo encontrando um ponto consideravelmente mágico.

"Mmmmm... Américaaa..." O dito veio muito mais forte do que o planejado.

"Hmmm, eu gosto disso." Sorriu o maior com satisfação. "Eu definitivamente gosto disso."

"Do quê?" Perguntou o inglês na defensiva.

"De ouvir você gemer o meu nome. Não se contenha, contenção não é saudável."

"I-idiota! Olha quem fala! Quem é você pra me dizer o que é ou o que não é saudável? Basta olhar pra quantidade absurda de hamburgueres que você come!"

"Shh, Iggy, você vai estragar o momento." Riu o maior. Inglaterra planejava retrucar novamente, alegando que seu nome definitivamente não era Iggy, mas América o calou com o indicador. "Só aproveita o momento, ok?"

Hesitante, mas inexplicavelmente contente, Inglaterra assentiu, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. América fez o possível para prepará-lo para o que viria a seguir e, ao mesmo tempo, proporcioná-lhe prazer. Julgando o fato de seu ex-tutor provavelmente não ser mais virgem havia séculos, era mais fácil para obter uma sessão de amor altamente prazerosa, cuja dor seria mero personagem coadjuvante, quase esquecida em seu canto e em seu desprazer.

América retirou os dedos quando Inglaterra afirmou estar pronto e os substituiu por algo bem maior. Mesmo estando preparado para aquilo e com todo o cuidado que América tomava, Inglaterra não pôde evitar sentir a sensação de ser partido em dois e a dor terrível que a causava. O inglês fechou os olhos com força e não conseguiu conter algumas lágrimas e uma careta.

"Deus, tinha esquecido como isso dói." Sibilou quando Alfred terminara de preenchê-lo, em tom bem baixo, mas alto o suficiente para o outro escutar.

"Devo parar?" Inglaterra abriu os olhos, surpreso pelo tom de América. Havia uma preocupação genuína em seus olhos, que o tornava mais adorável ainda.

"Mas é claro que não, seu idiota!" Disse com a voz entrecortada, como se a resposta fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Continue, agora."

América assentiu e depositou um beijo na testa do outro antes de continuar.

Começou com movimentos lentos, cuja tendência era se aprofundar cada vez mais. Buscava adaptar o corpo do outro ao intruso e saía-se bem no trabalho. Gradualmente, a dor foi diminuindo, à medida em que o ritmo das penetrações aumentava. O barulho da água em movimento se tornava mais forte, mais agitado ao passo que os gemidos e suspiros de Arthur se tornavam mais constantes. A dor definitivamente cedeu lugar ao prazer, ao deleite. Não obstante, o inglês sabia que o americano procurava por _aquilo, _e em sua busca frenética, aumentava o ritmo das estocadas, levando Arthur à loucura.

"Ahh ahhh ahhh... América... Oh, América..." Ele frequentemente gemia, inclinando a cabeça para trás, chamando o nome do outro como uma espécie de mantra. Apesar de estarem na água, Arthur sentiu o suor escorrer por seu rosto. Alfred o admirava com a mais absoluta luxúria transbordando daqueles orbes azuis e a intensidade daquele olhar fazia com que Arthur quisesse gritar mais e mais o seu nome, só pelo prazer egoísta de tê-lo só para si, de saber que alguém especial lhe desejava ardentemente. "Não sei quanto tempo... Ahh... Eu vou durar..."

"Aguenta, só até eu achar..."

"OOOOH DEUS, AMÉRICA!" Arthur sentiu que foi ao paraíso e voltou em menos de um segundo. Semicerrou os olhos e entreabriu a boca, murmurando incoerências. Foi quando Alfred soube que encontrava o lugar que procurava.

"América não... Aaah... Meu nome, diga meu nome...Mmm"

Alfred aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, dessa vez todas direcionadas para um só ponto.

"ALFRED, OH MEU DEUS, ALFRED!" Gritava cada vez que o membro de Alfred atingia sua próstata. "AAHH... Assim... Oh, Deus... Eu não vou mais aguentar..."

Alfred estava nas suas últimas também. "Olhe pra mim, olhe pra mim Arthur." Pediu, recebendo o intenso olhar verde-esmeralda do inglês. Estava embargado pelo prazer e, ao mesmo tempo havia de tudo nele: ternura, carinho, luxúria, desejo, paixão... Amor. Era tão claro, tão transparente que deu a Alfred a segurança que precisava para confessar-se. "Eu te amo, Arthur Kirkland. Sempre te amei, e sempre irei te amar." Disse quase em um grunhido, com a voz ofegante. E aquela era a frase de efeito que Alfred precisava para derrotar de vez a resistência de Arthur. Com ela, o inglês não pôde mais resistir e ejaculou, gritando o nome de Alfred. Por consequência, o americano também o fez, dentro do inglês. Foi quase simultâneo.

E mesmo quando tudo terminou, Arthur continuou sussurrando "Alfred, Alfred, Alfred." Agarrado ao outro, com a voz embargada pelo choro. Todas as suas defesas haviam caído por terra e ele se sentiu tão vulnerável e ao mesmo tempo tão feliz.

"Eu realmente amo, Artie. De verdade." Sorriu, enterrando o rosto no pescoço do menor.

Arthur esperou sua respiração se normalizar para responder de maneira quieta. "Eu também te amo, Alfred idiota." O sorriso de Alfred aumentou e ele admirou seu amante: os lábios inchados, o olhar apaixonado, os cabelos desgrenhados, as marcas propositalmente por ele deixadas em seu pescoço, maculando a pele alva, a água e suor escorrendo por seu corpo. E beijou Inglaterra mais uma vez. Dessa vez, foi aquele beijo romântico, apaixonado e repleto de sentimento, mais do que desejo, reprimido desde o início. Novamente, nada mais importava. Nem a banheira quase vazia, nem o banheiro parcialmente inundado, nem a cortina derrubada (que em algum momento desconhecido havia ido ao chão), nem as roupas, a camisa social de Arthur completamente encharcada próxima à banheira, nem o som do hino da Inglaterra preechendo o ambiente... Pera lá, som do hino da Inglaterra?

"Merda!"

Arthur empurrou Alfred de cima de si e correu na direção de suas calças – que felizmente estavam secas debaixo da pia – retirando o celular do bolso. Onze chamadas perdidas de Francis. _Nada bom_.

O celular voltou a tocar e Arthur atendeu.

"F-Francis." Riu nervoso. "Nós já estamos descendo... Sério... O quê? Como assim todos já foram?"

"Você sabe... Chegamos a mandar Kiku para chamar os dois, mas ele voltou agindo de maneira esquisita e tudo ficou muito claro." Arthur empalideceu e ouviu uma risadinha vinda do outro lado da linha, como se Francis pudesse ver seu atual estado. "Arthur, _mon chèr_, depois da primeira hora ficou muito claro que vocês non queriam que nós atrapalhássemos."

"Primeira hora? COMO ASSIM PRIMEIRA HORA?"

"Ué, você não percebeu? Faz mais de duas horas que você subiu para chamar _l'Amerique_."

Arthur olhou para Alfred com desespero e desligou o celular sem sequer se despedir de Francis. Para América, ficou bastante óbvio que o programa da noite havia sido cancelado. E ele sorriu, com um conhecido brilho travesso no olhar.

"O que você me diz de usarmos a cama, dessa vez?"

**Le fim**.

* * *

Le fim = La fin = O fim, em francês. Eu aportuguesando tudo, como sempre.

Ignorem a minha tosquice de colocar uma ou outra palavra em inglês/francês – força do hábito.

Reviews são bem vindas.


End file.
